Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars
Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars (CONCEPTION II 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢) is a Japanese game developed by Spike Chunsoft and was released in Japan on August 22, 2013. It is the sequel of Conception: Please Give Birth to My Child!! and while the game's story does not continue from the prequel, it still revolves around dungeon-crawling and dating simulations. Summary Wake Archus has moved into the world of Aterra, an island to follow his fate to fending off monsters for the sake of saving the world. Along the way, he meets disciples Fuuko Amicus and Chlotz Genus who alike to him, have moved to the island when they are suddenly attacked by monsters. Quickly, God's Gift defeats them and with the gain of their gratitude, they decide to work hard for their own goals. After their introductions, and showing proof for being chosen by the Star God; they are soon led into an explanation of what they must do: Conceive star children with a female disciple to create warriors to travel through dungeons and eliminate monsters before they can destroy Aterra. Sypnosis The game's story follows the protagonist (with a randomly generated name such as "Wake Archus", or one you choose yourself), a young teenage boy growing up in Aterra, a world plagued by the mysterious appearance of "Dusk Circles". Dusk Circles spawn demonic monsters known as "Dusk Monsters" or "Nemesis" and eventually turn into Labyrinths, which comprise of the game's dungeon-crawling element. Some teenagers are blessed by the "Star God" and receive a certain mark on their body, typically their hand. These teenagers are sent to specialized schools where their Star Energy and Ether power are measured and they are trained to become combatants known as "Disciples" to fight the Dusk Monsters. The protagonist has especially high Ether levels, over 30 times the average, which earns him the title of "God's Gift" and enables him to fight directly in the Labyrinths . However, in order to do so, he must bond with female Disciples who have high Star Energy, and perform "Classmating" rituals to create "Star Children", who fight alongside the protagonist and his chosen heroine. Version Differences This game is available on these two consoles. To understand what impacts and differences there are between them, see below: Videos Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 1 - Pt.1-1 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.2 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.3 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.4 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.5 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.6 Conception II - 「コンセプションⅡ 七星の導きとマズルの悪夢」DEMO 2 - Pt.7 Trailers Fuuko Amicus Fuuko Amicus, the first Heroine to be met within the game. She is initially met during the arrival of Aterra after being saved by monsters. She has a friendly, but, down-to-earth attitude usually casting aside her own self-importance and finds difficulty balancing out fairness. Ellie Troit Ellie Troit, the second heroine to be met within the game. She is initially met during the walkway to school and greets the protagonist, only to mysteriously give a hint that they may have crossed paths before... Narika Shina Narika Shina, the third heroine met within the game. She is met prior to the introduction of the 2nd-year classroom and is the shy vice representative of the year group. She also happens to sit beside to the protagonist in class. Chloe Genus Chloe Genus, the fourth, technically appearing before Narika who is met within the game. She is the 2nd-year class's teacher and is the same age as the 3rd-years. Also, she happens to be the older sister of Chlotz, a recently befriended student who came to be educated at Aterra Academy. Serina Leaf Serina Leaf, the fifth heroine to appear within the game. Initially, she is met on the walkway to school and was met when a punk tried chatting her up. She cut the conversation short with a punch and was later met by the protagonist. She didn't hesitate to attack him either. Though she may sometimes appear rash, she has a kind heart. Torri Feiji Torri Feiji, the sixth heroine within the game. She was met after learning more about Angelmarker and one of the main workers, Enzea. Torri then went into training at the academy until she could be fully qualified as a student. Yet, she has the tendency to go off on a tangent. Feene Glass Feene Glass, the final heroine to meet. She appeared in early illustrations until she appeared as a transferring student. Although she is quite popular among both male and female students, she appears blissfully unaware of the attention she brings to herself. External Links Category:Video Games